Kevin's Surprise
by darkgirl3
Summary: Scotty surpises Kevin after Kevin has a long day at work. Read and Review Two guys if you don't like don't read.


**Kevin's Surprise **

**AN: I do not own anything that you see here, but I wish I did. Brothers and Sisters along with Kevin and Scotty belong to ABC and the creators of the show. **

**AN2: I hope that you enjoy this, I started watching this show this season and realized that I should been watching along time ago. Scotty and Kevin are the perfect couple on the show. We should all have what they have. Read and Review. **

Kevin just wanted to get home and relax with Scotty. He'd had a long day of working with politics and he was tired. What he wasn't expecting was when he walked into the apartment that he and his husband shared; was for it to be pitched dark inside it. Either Scotty wasn't home from work either or he was in bed, what he didn't think about was he was going to be surprised.

Kevin through his stuff on the chair before going to the kitchen finding no signs that Scotty was home, so he went to their bedroom taking off his tie tossing it to the floor before he was pushed back into the wall behind him. His mouth was claimed in a split second not giving him a chance to think about what was happening. It only took another second to realize that the reason that he didn't see any lights or Scotty was because of the scene that was in front of him.

He pulled Scotty closer to him kissing him back making them both moan. They didn't say anything as they undid their belts. Kevin pushed him back towards the bed till he was turned around, by Scotty pushed backwards on the bed first. Moving up to the top the bed he kicked off his shoes and made quick with his shirt, because he knew what was about to happen and he didn't want to waste one more minute with clothes.

Scotty got on the bed watching Kevin move up the bed before laying flat, he knew what he was probably thinking, that he was about to get some, but that was wrong, there was going to be teasing before any body came tonight. Three days was to fucking long in Scotty's opinion even if they were married it just wasn't right. Sure they had jobs and all, but they needed to make time for this and he was going to make sure that Kevin remembered to make time from now on.

Kevin moved his hands over Scotty's stomach lifting the shirt as he went till he could pull it off. He through the shirt to the floor letting it join the rest. The next thing was the belt before Kevin could slide Scotty's jeans off. They were both there on the bed one straddling the other while the other laid flat. They looked at each other not wanting to look away till they both kissed again. Kevin pulled Scotty to him till he was almost laying flat on him. They ground against each other as they did so not wanting to break apart till they needed air.

The room was so silent that only their moans could be heard. It wasn't over either and Scotty made sure that Kevin knew that. He kissed his way down Kevin's neck making his way to his throat nipping and biting as he did so. His hands went farther till he had Kevin's pants on the floor along with his boxer briefs. Scotty went back up to his lover's mouth claiming it as he started stroking his cock.

Kevin moaned into the kiss grabbing Scotty pulling him closer till they needed air. Releasing the other with heavy breathing filling the room. Lust filling their eyes as they did so staring at each other like Scotty loved. Kevin reached over opening the drawer pulling out the lube and handing it to Scotty, who dropped it to the pillow.

"Not so fast," Scotty said, 'it's not over this quick," he added as he went back down looking at Kevin before taking him into his mouth. The moan that was heard made him smile as he sucked on just the head of Kevin's leaking cock. Licking his tongue over the slit making Kevin arch up thankfully he'd already relaxed his throat as the head hit the back his throat before he swallowed around Kevin.

Kevin grabbed the pillow trying not to cum yet as Scotty worked at him. He was licking up and down Kevin's cock with his tongue before just sucking on just the head again. Kevin let out a strangled moan when he felt Scotty push against his entrance he hadn't even heard him open the lube, but the again he was too fucked out at the moment to notice anything. He tried too look up, but he was hopeless as he felt the sweet spot inside him being stroked. He cried out arching up cumming down Scotty's throat.

Kevin couldn't move as Scotty moved up to him again kissing him, letting him taste his self as they kissed not wanting to break apart. "Want me…"

"Shh…" Scotty said smiling at him before going back down grabbing the lube, but before he could do anything with it Kevin took it away from him.

"My turn," Kevin said kissing Scotty before he worked his way down his husband's body, "you want to tease me baby, then I'm going to do the same thing back to you," he says blowing on Scotty's erection making him close his eyes as he arches up.

Scotty knew that Kevin would take revenge on him for what he'd done, but it was all in good fun. That's the way they played it. Kevin smiled seeing his lover in turmoil as he pleasured him. He knew how to push all the right buttons and he was. "Kev, shit, fuck," Scotty said trying to stop himself from cumming.

Kevin knew that Scotty wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up so he put the lube in his hand slicking up Scotty's aching erection before he slowly slid it inside him watching the expression on Scotty's face change as he did so.

Kevin slowly rocked himself against Scotty kissing along his neck as he did so. Scotty smiled at him before flipping them kissing Kevin as he continued to thrust inside him. "You want me to fuck you, Kev?"

Kevin arched up as Scotty hit his prostate moaning trying to get out yes, but it was no use he was to far gone to make words. He looked up at Scotty pulling him down and kissing him before taking his cock in his hand and stroking Scotty's leaking cock.

"I need an answer," Scotty said hitting the same spot again, "or I'll stop,"

Kevin closed his eyes trying to make the words come out his mouth, "yes," he finally said, "don't stop,"

Scotty smiled kissing him again before slamming harder into Kevin making the both moan. They continue the pace up till they are both cumming moaning the others name. Scotty continued thrusting inside Kevin until he couldn't move any longer and collapsed on Kevin.

They didn't say anything as they kissed each other in their post orgasm stage. They held to each other smiling as they slowly fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
